See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil
by PearlM21
Summary: Caris Cannon (Clarice Kanon) tries to come to terms with the realities of her job and everyday life (manga only events and manga only character who does not have a character tag)


I own nothing except for my own ideas.

Caris Cannon (Clarice Kanon) tries to come to terms with the realities of her job and everyday life (manga only events and manga only character who does not have a character tag)

See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil

I've long lost track of exactly how many there were, but I can still somehow remember each and every single face; their before and after images permanently etched into my memory. My part in this event stays very much the same. I repeat the same scripted lines; such as alerting the person in question they will essentially pass out. I walk them in, and then I close the door and stand outside it. I then do my best to ignore what I hear inside. I next do my best to shove down every human impulse to help the person inside.

I've seen people from all walks of life go into this situation, and the reactions are all very much the same. They react in shock and in fear at the should be dead thing now in front of them. I've seen everyone from the cheeriest and most optimistic of children to the haughtiest of individuals scream, cry, and beg to be let out. Then I go in after it's all done to find them to be a mess on the floor. After all, who wouldn't be? The sheer mental stress of the overstimulation of every single memory you have being gone though would make anyone pass out. The entire ordeal being made even worse if you have traumatic memories you would much rather forget.

In most cases the person is not considered worthy of entering the capitol and is taken for medical attention followed by see what other position they are most suited for. However what happens if they are actually approved to enter is an even more horrifying thought. I don't know all the details, but I know enough from my rank and just from picking things up from being here that one would much rather not be considered worthy of entering the capitol; but no one is supposed to know that, and everyone still strives to go there. It's hard to decide what's more disturbing; what's really going on in the capitol and the surrounding areas, or why it is being done and the potential consequences of not doing so. I again do not know specifics, but by living here, there are rumors that will enviably float about. It'd be hard for those living here not to speculate given what goes on here in plain sight. After all, what goes on in that room is only one of the many every day horrors that are in our reality.

Yet everyone here just tries to ignore it. We go about our lives trying to remind ourselves how privileged and fortunate we are; how wonderful it is that we are so taken care of when so many living elsewhere are struggling to survive so much. All we have to do is ignore the horror show around us. All we have to do is comply when we are told to do morally questionable things, though "morally questionable" is putting it mildly.

Everyone here has to just do what we're told; then everything will be fine. Right?

Notes:

This is a minor character who I felt would have an interesting perspective to explore. I actually had a difficult time finding her name. I couldn't remember it off the top of my head, and the usual fan sources one would go to for such a thing are very incomplete for this series. I found two different versions of it. The first was a mention in Caribs Garrard's wiki page, which was a very indirect way to find it. I still thought it was the best place to start looking since he has major interactions with her that were very memorable and inspired this fic. The second was found in the manga. Looking for the key scene in the manga was something I really did not want to bother doing, but I ended up doing so anyway. It thankfully didn't take that long. I found a different spelling. This is a common issue with transliterating names from Japanese to English, especially if said names are from the English speaking part of the world. Regardless what any translator, official or otherwise says, I do think that Clarice is more likely her actual first name since that is actually a name, however I still can't rule out the possibility that it could really be Caris with the creator's propensity for unusual names. The last name works with either a "C" or a "K", though I've seen more "C's" for this last name. I would guess that there should be two "N's" in the middle regardless, as that is the more common spelling. If anyone has more thoughts on this, let me know.

On to the actual content, it's a bit hard to tell exactly who knows what and how much, so I just had to guess a bit and left it vague. She obviously knows more than most with where she lives and even more so since she's a high ranking official. However I would think the highest powers would still keep things on a need to know basis and still try to keep as much a secret as possible. Regardless, information leaks out of even the toughest dictatorships. I think the most likely scenario is that she knows a lot more than most due to a combination of the information she is given, living in that area where unusual things are constantly going on, and due to the perpetual gossip about everything that I am sure would be always circulating in such an environment, however I would still think that she would be in the dark on the specific and most sensitive details. Again, if there are any other details on this topic I might have missed, or if you have any other ideas on who knows what and exactly how much, let me know.


End file.
